glassixfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayumi
Ayumi is a senior student and the protagonist’s classmate. She’s the same age as him and she’s single. Fujiko is her mother, Dr Hiro is her father; she also has a younger sister (not implemented yet). Rin is her best friend. Saiko is her teacher. Personal information Ayumi is shy and introvert. Despite being interested by sexuality, she doesn’t dare to talk about it. Thankfully for Ayumi, her friend Rin is more daring and drags her along in all her sexual experimentation, even in occasional lesbian sexual intercourses. Despite this, she progressively enjoys the protagonist’s sexual attention. Where to find her during her spare time (weekend, from 9:00 to 12:00 and 16:00 at 18:00) * Mostly: Downtown Karaoke, Southside scene, Northside Museum’s Theater; * Sometimes: Downtown arcade, Northside entertainment park, Southside aquatic park, any restaurant; Each weekend between 14:00 and 16:00, she spends two hours with Rin in her bedroom. Usual bath hour: 21:00 to 22:00 How to please her: * As she doesn’t like anything special, it’s difficult to please her. Anything would be okay, so pick up the less expensive: toys! Salty meals can be found everywhere. Intimate details Ayumi has a special blowjob action: masturbating blowjob (giving more sexen as she comes too, but only if the protagonist ejaculates on her face instead of in her mouth). She also masturbate while being assfucked in the toilets: ejaculating inside makes her come. Sexual preferences: (2) Masturbation, (1) everything else except Exhibitionism and Domination (0) Sexen farming: when she reaches level 2, the daily duo special command is good to gain sexen with no Stamina cost (tribadism and then cum: 15 sexen from Rin and 15 from Ayumi). Unfortunately, only one stance available: not really farming, but it’s could be useful... and Rin and Ayumi are often together. But her masturbating blowjob special command allows gaining a lot more sexen than usual with this command: 15 sexen for each stance, but only if the protagonist comes on her face. She hates the taste of cum and swallowing it prevent her to have her orgasm. If you take care to cum outside each time, you can easily farm 45 daily sexen with Ayumi. Secret: She doesn’t have any secret. How to unlock her? She’s automatically unlocked in day 1 sequence, with an upskirt. How to raise her obedience? Ayumi is difficult to rise because after level 1 she must gain each new level with Rin and to raise both girls, you need to get enough Obedience points for each of them... and all this cost a lot of Stamina. The Athlete’s profile could be useful… and conveniently enough, Ayumi and Rin are often at school. * 1st Obedience event: during week-days in School pool storage room (usually between 17:30 and 18:00). The protagonist surprises Ayumi with a vibrator. Ashamed, she explains that she’s interested by penis shape and how to handle it. He persuades her to play with his own cock and gets a handjob with facial cumshot. * All following Obedience events: during weekend in her bedroom with Rin being present (usually between 14:00 and 16:00). Each time, Rin and the protagonist persuade Ayumi to explore further her sexuality. It starts with blowjob, boob strokes and fingering (level 2), vaginal sex one after the other and with a quick threesome (level 3) and finally anal sex (level 4), while Ayumi endures a quick and unexpected double penetration thanks to Rin’s strap-on. The best you can do is to reach 2nd Obedience event during the second weekend: it gives you 13-14 days to collect the 25 Obediences points needed for Ayumi and Rin. As level 2 gives a lot of daily commands to both girls, you can easily raise them in one week (you need to gain 3 Obedience points by day for each of them: 20 Stamina needed) but you won’t have much time to take care to other girls. Passing from level 2 to level 3 in only one week is almost the same (it requires around 4 Obedience points by day for each of them: 30 Stamina needed). Level 4 is more difficult as you need 2x50 Obedience points: you must gain 8 Obedience points per day for each girl (70 Stamina needed) if you want to do it in one week. How to raise some other girls at the same time? Ayumi can and must be raised at the same time than Rin. Beside this, it’s difficult to raise some other girls when you focus on those ones. First of all because it requires a lot of effort to get enough Obedience points for both Rin and Ayumi, especially in only one week if you want to have a new level each week. However, as Ayumi shares her time between Downtown and Westside, you can have some occasion to raise some other girls with the same geographical pattern: Kumiko, Utako and Saiko. You can always try to get one of them... Additional scenes * Pact scene: Lily enjoys an anilingus from Ayumi. * Bonus daily events: ** Duo karaoke (anytime in Karaoke room with Rin being present, usually weekend between 16:00 and 18:00). The protagonist meets the girls singing at karaoke. If they are Obedient enough (level 2+), he can persuade them to study female or male anatomy, allowing either a pussy fingering or a handjob followed by a blowjob. ** Afternoon class peek (Tuesday or Thurday afternoon in the gym girls’ changing room, between 13:00 and 15:00). The protagonist spies Rin, Ayumi and Hikari while they are changing. If they notice his presence and if the doll mode is available for the three girls, he can doll all of them and ask Ayumi to blow him until she finally swallows the load. If he calls Rin before being noticed (level 2+ required for both girls), Rin and Ayumi will join him at the 1st floor and offer him a handjob with a blowjob until he comes on her faces. ** Vibrator events: cf. Rin vibrator events. * Special events: ** St-Patrick special event: this event occurs when the protagonist meets Sarah (level 2+) anywhere in the museum during week-end. Sarah asks him to lead her kinky Irish friend, Deirdre, to the entertainment park. In the park, the protagonist and Deirdre have several opportunities to have fun with other girls. Ayumi is one of them and can be met in venue B, with Rin (of course!) At level 2+, he can chose to stay with Ayumi instead following Rin, and watches her winning a dildo at a grabbing game. After having persuaded her to try the dildo, he can either roughly fuck her mouth or either fuck Deidre’s pussy while she makes Ayumi come with the dildo. ** Secret girl quest, 3rd step: Ayumi participates at the Origami’s orgy organized by the protagonist. Some customers lift her in the air to lick her pussy and to get a blowjob. The protagonist can participate to this rough foreplay and can also spit-roast her with another guy. * Guest star: ** Yatsumi’s 3rd Obedience event: at level 3+, Ayumi surprises the threesome and she can accept to join them, fucking with the protagonist as her father fucks with Yatsumi. ** Lily’s 3rd Obedience event: Ayumi participates at the body exam in the classroom and fucks with the protagonist. ** Fujiko's 4th Obedience event: at level 4+, Ayumi surprises the protagonist asfucking her mother in the laundry room. The protagonist can then sodomize her as well while she's licking her mother's pussy. * Teaser events: ** Ayumi’s panties: when she’s in the subway in her work suit. If made at level 1, the rub option gives an extra Obedience point for a discreet handjob and Affection +5; ** Waxing discussion: when she’s in school Cafeteria in her work suit and Rin is also present. Choosing Ayumi gives Affection +3. If made at level 1, the touch option gives an extra Obedience point and Affection +1 (if you can already collect sexen, touching Ayumi’s pussy will also give you 10 sexen); ** The sausage meal: when she’s in school Cafeteria in her work suit. If made at level 1, the rub option gives an extra Obedience point for a discreet handjob and Affection +5; ** The flute: when she’s in museum’s theater in her casual suit. Telling the truth to Rin allows the protagonist to gain Ayumi Affection +5. If he doesn’t (Affection -5) and lead Ayumi in toilets (level 1), it gives an extra Obedience point and Affection +5, with a bonus cumshot. * Special daily command, dailyduo: at level 2+, the protagonist can have a threesome with Rin and Ayumi. He can let the girls have fun together with tribadism or (Rin level 3+) fuck Rin as she licks Ayumi’s pussy. * Endings: ** Lover ending: while visiting Naomi, Ayumi realises that she wants to become author like her. As Rin is late, they wait for her in her room and have a kinky fuck while using Rin's sextoys, before being surprised by a hilarious Rin. Five years later: :::: - normal lover ending : Ayumi has published two books and is at the Book Fair as an author. As she's quite nervous, she goes at the toilets with the protagonist to find a way to relax. After some oral pleasures, they makes love together before going back at the authors table. :::: - pregnancy lover ending (requires 25 cum in Ayumi's pussy during the game): identical story, with a huger belly. * Slave ending: the protagonist uses Ayumi being his sex slave to try to get back Rin, but it will take time without the glasses. Suit gallery (Will be added later) Category:Female Characters